


Taking care of you.

by DBLWRITES



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: #4, 30 Day OTP Challenge, Christmas Time, End of term stress, Fluff, Harry takes care of Niall, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mentioned Die Hard, Narry a day decemeber challenge, Narryadaydecemeberchallenge, Niall has a migraine, Niall sick, Porridge, Porridge and toast, Rainy Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 11:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12911181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBLWRITES/pseuds/DBLWRITES
Summary: Harry looks after Niall. And Niall has a pretty amazing boyfriend.





	Taking care of you.

“Tell me again why we go to different schools.” Harry asked as he walked down toward his dorm. It was halfway through Thursday, he had a week left in classes. And he wouldn’t have to trade off weekends to see his boyfriend. 

“I dunno, we’re idiots.” He could hear the distraction in the olders voice, as he got into his room and tossed his bag onto his desk chair. 

“Working on your last paper still?” Flopping down onto his bed as he yawned thankful he only had a presentation left the next morning and then a class on monday and he was done for the holidays. 

“Uh.. Yeah, but I’m getting a headache so it’s taking forever.” There was a groan on the other end causing him to smile. 

“Awe, that’s shitty. Well take it easy please.. One more night before I’m there and then we get the weekend.” Grinning against the receiver as he heard the other mutter something about a run on sentence. 

There was a long pause and he could hear the sound of the keyboard going a mile a minute. “Yeah.. Oh god, sorry babe. I can’t wait.. This weekend and... christmas break.”

“Its ok, I’ll let you go and call you tonight.” With a quick goodbye he was back up and working on his own project, but also taking breaks long enough to pack some clothes. The next day couldn’t come any faster. 

 

-Migraine.-

The text lit up his screen as he checked his phone after class. Sighing softly guessing it had to be bad enough he didn’t put any frowny face after. Deciding to not hang around and see what else was happening on campus, he had somewhere to be and it felt more urgent now. 

Harry was on the next train heading towards the nearby city. It had been the same trip he had taken almost every other week for the last year and a bit during school. If he wasn’t there Niall was at his school. Though he liked Nialls a fair bit more since he lived just off campus with two other roommates. Meaning they had more time to be alone then if they stayed at his in the shared dorm room. 

If he was blindfolded and spun round 50 times he was sure he could find his way to Niall’s place with ease. As muscle memory lead him down off the high street and onto the bus heading towards the university. 

Getting to the tall town house, using his spare key and bounding up the 2 flights of stairs from the main door to the second entrance at the top. Toeing off his shoes and judging by the lack of noise it was just Niall home. 

Down the hall past all the other rooms, and weaving through the open kitchen stopping to grab the spare icepack from the freezer and a cup of water just in case. Stealing a sip as he headed round past the common area and to the closed door of his boyfriends room. 

Opening the door as quietly as possible but the squeak from old hinges making protest of movement. Trying his best but really he was a bull in a shop almost all the time. Leaving his pack near the door giving it a slight close and walking up along the side of the bed where the lump under the covers was. Switching out the empty glass with the full one. 

The low groan coming out closer to a whimper. “Shh.” Doing his best to speak as quietly as possible, as he reached over taking the now room temp cold compress and switching them for the new one. Paler hand taking it and adjusting, Harry stopped to kiss the shoulder before retreating back and heading to the kitchen again placing the pack back. 

Finally getting himself changed and sorted out enough to finally crawl into the other side of the bed. Doing his best not to wiggle around too much, keeping to his side of the bed waiting for any kind of acknowledgement that he should stay. 

It took a minute before Niall’s hand free of the ice pack reached out for his. Smiling softly as he held it and with his other hand he gently stroked up and down the olders arm with his finger tips. Listening to the soft sigh and hoping it was enough for Niall to fall asleep. 

It could have been an hour later or the next day in the disorienting dark room. But judging by the sounds of people in the kitchen it must have been well into the evening. Their position had changed Niall was turned so all Harry could see was the back of his head. But close enough that his arm was slung over the dip along the older’s waist. 

They had planned a whole rowdy weekend but after the week this actually felt well needed. Pushing himself forward seeing if he could get closer without disturbing the unwell bedmate. Getting a quite ‘Harreh’. 

“Yeah, love.” Leaning in and kissing the back of his neck. Niall’s sigh was less pain filled this time, which meant something hopefully was working. “Need anything?” 

“Uh…” Harry could feel the shifting as he lifted up on his elbow, even in the dark room he could make out how Niall was cradling front of his head. “J-just more water… and I left me’ tablets in the washroom.” 

“Ok, I’m on it.” Pulling himself free though he really didn’t want to leave Nialls side. Grabbing the glass as he went off again into the hall where the lights felt blinding quickly closing the door behind him as he went off to look for said tablets easy enough and get into the kitchen saying a quick ‘Hey’ to his boyfriends flatmates. Quickly informing of said boyfriends migraine getting agreement from both they would keep it down. 

Getting back in the room to find Niall sitting up waiting but he was slouched over and it gave Harry a pain in his chest as he shuffled his way back to Nialls side sitting beside him as asked gently how many and getting it all sorted. Then it was back to bed, as he crawled back into bed and got a side full of Niall curling up against him. 

“Worst of it must have passed.” Whispering as he gently ran his fingers through Nialls short hair along the back of his neck. 

“It was so bad earlier.” His voice was strained and slow like it was taking a lot for him to speak. 

“Sleep now. Talk later.” Harry stayed awake long enough to make sure his boyfriend had fallen back asleep before he was out again too. Missing dinner and most of the night, finally waking up when Niall had moved to leave for the bathroom. Stretching and quickly checking his phone that read around 6 am, even though he had spent all night sleeping and a good chunk of the day before sleeping the time wasn’t enough for him to want to get out of bed. 

Watching as Niall came back into the room shoulders still sagging a bit and head down. But he was at least moving around slightly. Feeling the bed dip, and the older crawling back to sleep at his side, arm thrown over his chest and a leg hooking over his hip. 

Sleep got the better of him and won out. Spending their saturday off and on sleeping till well after noon. Harry’s stomach finally filing a loud complaint on the lack of two meals in the past 12 hours. Stretching his free arm over his head and trying to ignore the sound. 

“Noisiest stomach ever.” The sound of a farless pain induced Niall came from his side. Added with the feeling of fingers running along his side. 

“Welcome back to the world of the living.” 

“Barely.. But I am starving.” Even if he wanted to start talking rapid fire, and ask questions like was this lack of caffeine migraine the kind Niall would get after drinking too much coffee for weeks then insisting on going cold turkey. Or was this a stress migraine from the end of term chaos. Deciding that neither where the best option and to just take it slow. 

“Should we try getting up and eating..?” Getting only a nod in response and they were up and finally leaving the bedroom into the dim apartment, finally noticing the sound of harsh rain hitting the window and how thick the clouds looked. 

Turning on only one light above the stove while his boyfriend sat with his hood up looking smaller than usual. Asking for porridge with honey and milk with some toast. Being all to willing to make that happen since it was easy enough. 

Halfway through breakfast Harry felt Niall’s hand land on top of his and just hold it. Looking up and tilting his head in question. It wasn’t unheard of Niall getting sick from the pain slightly preparing just incase. 

“Thank you. For taking care of me last night.” Letting out a sigh of relief it hadn’t been what he was thinking as he broke into a smile and nodded. 

“Any time.” Taking the olders hand and kissing the back of it a multiple amount of times. Finally getting a smile off his boyfriend. 

Niall’s hand laced with his as he huffed. “Don’t be so charming my head still hurts.” Watching a pout form and he couldn’t stop himself. 

“Sorry, love. It doesn’t have an off switch.” Leaning over as best he could and kissing away the pout with soft presses of his lips and then finally kissing Niall’s forehead for good measure. 

Finishing up and heading back to the bedroom as they crawled into bed, Harry grabbing the laptop from the bedside and setting up a movie. “Sorry we couldn’t go out this weekend like we had planned.” Niall spoke quietly where he was adjusting the pillows.

“Don’t sweat it. I’m just glad I was here.” Harry looked over his shoulder and smiled as he put the computer at the end of the bed and dimmed the screen as best he could. It was mainly just to listen to for Niall who would no doubtable be back asleep with the next 30 minutes. 

Hitting play on Die Hard, and moving back against the headboard. “Oh, a Christmas movie.” Niall chimed in while moving to lean on his side causing Harry to laugh and agree. Getting tucked in for a day of watching movies and sleeping. They had all winter break to do as they pleased, not mad for the excuse to cuddle up with his boyfriend while it rained outside. Having no reason to separate till Monday morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I have to be up in 5 hours for work. BUT here we go for december 4th. Number 4. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy and Ill hopefully reply to comments soon! thank you friends.


End file.
